


No I Won't Act My Age

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is slightly obsessed, and Kurt is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I Won't Act My Age

**Author's Note:**

> written a while ago, but posted in honor of the _four_ release!

If Sebastian was to make a list of all their arguments, he’s pretty sure that at least half of them have stemmed from laundry. This one is no exception. 

Kurt is at the laundromat and reluctantly set Sebastian in charge of putting on new sheets on the bed, simply because he won’t have time to do it until he gets home, late. Because of _reasons_ , this is the first time Sebastian gets to make the bed, and he seizes the opportunity. He digs deep into his closet, brings out the sheets that probably has a slightly lower thread count than what Kurt prefers, but his boyfriend will just have to deal. 

He honestly doesn’t expect quite the reaction he gets. Kurt drops off the laundry when it’s done, then departs just as quickly, and doesn’t get home until after eleven. Sebastian doesn’t get off the couch until Kurt yells at him from the bedroom. 

“ _Sebastian!_ What the _fuck_ is this?” 

Sebastian gets up, a bit hesitant, thinking he probably folded Kurt’s shirts the wrong way when he put them away, and shuffles into the bedroom. 

“What?” He doesn’t see any clothes on the floor, so it’s probably not a folding issue.

“What the hell is this?” Kurt says, pointing to the bed, where the boys from One Direction are smiling at them. 

“A bed... _our_ bed...with fresh sheets on it? Like you asked me to?”

“I--they’re--they’re _One Direction_ sheets!”

“Babe, I don’t know how you missed it, but this guy here--” Sebastian points to himself, “--is quite a big fan.” It’s not a secret that Sebastian has an unreasonably big obsession with the boy band phenomenon, and Kurt should be aware of that by now, given that he’s come home to Sebastian watching _This Is Us_ more than once. 

“That doesn’t mean I want them in my bed!”

“ _Our_ bed,” Sebastian corrects, pointedly. Kurt’s expression just hardens. 

“I’m not sleeping in this bed,” he says. 

“Fine, then don’t,” Sebastian replies, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know where the couch is.”

“Fine.”

“ _Fine_!” Kurt grabs the pillow not emblazoned with the 1D logo and stomps out of the bedroom, leaving Sebastian staring at the wall. 

“Okay, then,” he says, looking down at the covers. “Guess it’s just you and me tonight.”

* * *

“ _There_ , there, that’s--god, yes, that’s it--” Kurt is rambling, and Sebastian shuts him up by moving his mouth from Kurt’s neck to his mouth. 

“Mm, wanna move to the bedroom?” Sebastian asks, squeezing Kurt’s ass where he’s straddled over Sebastian’s lap. 

“Yes,” Kurt breathes, grinding down. “Please.”

Sebastian lifts Kurt off his lap and stands up, then pulls Kurt against him and kisses him again. He backs him through the hallway to the bedroom, then pushes him down on the bed. Kurt looks down at the sheets and grimaces, but he doesn’t protest, not verbally. “Come on, fuck me,” he says, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his legs. 

Sebastian has no objections to that, at all. 

* * *

“I think we need to change the sheets,” Kurt says, his breathing still quite not back to normal. Sebastian shifts, and winces when he puts his ass in a wet spot. 

“This was your plan, wasn’t it?” he mutters, sitting up and turning on the lamp on the nightstand. He looks down at the bed and assesses the damage. There’s come and lube stains all over the fabric, somehow both on the cover and the bottom sheet, and when he glances over at Kurt, he doesn’t look sorry at all. 

“Maybe,” Kurt admits, confirming Sebastian’s suspicions that using that much lube wasn’t really an accident. He sighs and slaps Kurt’s ass, making him yelp and jump off the bed, then throws the covers off the bed and onto the floor. 

“You can change them,” Sebastian says, ripping off the sheet, too. “Since I did most of the work.” Kurt walks around the bed and puts his hands on Sebastian’s chest, leaning up to kiss him. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” he says, bending down to take the bedding into his arms. It puts his ass on display, and Sebastian doesn’t bother to hide his stare. 

“I really am.”

* * *

They’re not supposed to do laundry for at least another week, but the next day, Sebastian grabs the sheets from the laundry bag and walks down to the laundromat while Kurt is at the library. He has googled the best ways to get the stains out, and he ignores the side-eyeing he gets from two girls and one dude at the laundromat. He also ignores the other dude who grins and gives him a thumbs up. 

There’s a reason why Kurt is the one doing the laundry, but this time, Sebastian reads all the instructions carefully. He stays at the laundromat for both the washing and drying cycle, catching up on his econ reading, and when the dryer is done, he inspects the sheets carefully. No stains. _Win_. He puts the sheets back deep in his closet when he gets home, away from Kurt’s prying, and hopes that one day he’ll get another chance to use them. 

* * *

The problem with being two students living in New York is that they’re often tight on money. Between Kurt’s rather high requirements for bedding, and the amount of messy sex they have, they go through their bedding at a rate that’s probably higher than normal. That, combined with their lack of time to do laundry, means that they run out of sheets sometimes. Usually, Kurt manages to divert a crisis by rescheduling, but sometimes it just doesn’t work out. 

“As much as it pains me to ask,” Kurt says, keeping his eyes closed as he leans against the fridge, not-watching Sebastian chop vegetables for dinner, “Where are your One Direction sheets?”

“Why are you asking?” Sebastian asks, looking up at Kurt but not lowering the knife. 

“We’re out of clean sheets,” Kurt says, still not opening his eyes. “And I have that Shakespeare essay I need to finish tonight.”

“They’re in my closet. Top shelf, behind my swim gear.”

“I’m changing them as soon as I have time to do laundry!” Kurt calls as he walks back into the bedroom. 

“Love you, too, babe!” Sebastian calls back, then goes back to chopping with a smile. Even one night beside Kurt and beneath Zayn is one more than he expected in a long while. 

* * *

“What is your problem with these sheets, anyway?” Sebastian asks later, when they’re in bed. 

“They’re creepy,” Kurt replies, sliding his arm around Sebastian’s waist. “Why do you even have them?”

“They’re comfortable.” Kurt makes an objective noise at that, and Sebastian pinches him lightly. “And it’s...I don’t know. A fun thing. And now they’re vintage.”

Kurt snorts at that. “Vintage? They’ve released their fourth album in four years, none of their merchandise is _vintage_.”

“I stood in line to buy them and now they’re only available second hand on ebay. Vintage or not, they’re at least exclusive.”

“You are so weird,” Kurt murmurs, kissing his way down Sebastian’s neck. 

“Mhm,” Sebastian mumbles back, arching his neck. “We have clean sheets and you got to finish your essay, so you shouldn’t complain.”

“Still creepy. I’m sleeping under a bunch of teenagers.”

“Pretty teenagers.”

“Whatever,” Kurt says, crawling down on the bed. He mouths at Sebastian’s cock through his briefs, and after that, Sebastian is too distracted to respond.

* * *

Kurt knows that he should probably feel a lot worse about this than what he does, but honestly, he’s mostly glad to be rid of them. It was an accident, but sometimes accidents can be good. 

Like, for example, when you accidentally wash your boyfriend’s favorite boy band sheets with bleach, and they’re ruined forever. 

The front door slams, and Kurt jumps.

“Hey babe!” Sebastian calls from the hall. “Did it go alright?”

“Uhm,” Kurt says, glancing down at the mess on the bed. 

“You need help folding? You want me to take care of those creepy boy band sheets for...you.” Sebastian falters when he steps into the bedroom and sees his sheets. “What did you do,” he says, his voice flat. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says, trying to put as much feeling into the words as possible. “I--I was distracted, and--”

“You were distracted. So you washed my printed sheets, that you hate, with bleach,” Sebastian says, still in a flat voice. He looks up, and the look in his eyes makes Kurt take a step back. He’s hurt, and his eyes are blank. Kurt had suspected Sebastian to yell, or maybe just shrug it off, but he hadn’t expected him to be _hurt_. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, but it feels stupid now. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, sniffling and straightening up. “Yeah. I’m just--I need, uhm--” He waves vaguely and disappears down the hall. A few seconds later, the front door slams again. 

Kurt sinks down on the bed. This was not what he expected. 

* * *

Sebastian gets home late the next night. He stayed at Nick’s last night, texted Kurt to let him know where he was, at least, but he didn’t bring anything and he needs to change his clothes. He’s not really up to talking to Kurt yet, but it’s his home, too, and he needs his stuff. 

Kurt is not in the living room or the kitchen, so Sebastian is a bit wary when he opens the door to the bedroom. He’s hoping Kurt will be asleep, and--he is, but the scene is...weird. Kurt is laying naked on top of the sheets, an envelope next to his hand, like he was...waiting for Sebastian to show up. 

“Hey,” Sebastian says, and Kurt jerks awake, sitting up when he sees Sebastian. 

“Hey,” he says, rubbing a hand over his face. “You’re here. I fell asleep.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says again, but with actual sincerity this time. “It was an accident, I swear.”

“Okay,” Sebastian says, not sure he believes it, but taking a few steps into the room anyway. 

“I, uh, got you this,” Kurt says, handing Sebastian the envelope. “As an apology.”

Sebastian takes the envelope and opens it. He expects it to be something silly, so when he pulls out two tickets for the One Direction concert in August, his jaw drops. “Wha--what is this?” he asks, staring at Kurt. “We can’t afford this.” Which isn’t true, technically; they have the money, but they’re saving it up for a trip during the summer. It’s a mutual decision, no unnecessary expenses this year, and Sebastian has tried to argue his case for One Direction tickets just as much as Kurt has argued for Broadway tickets. They haven’t given into either, until now. 

“This totally comes from me, not from our savings,” Kurt hurries to explain. “I’ll have to cut down on things, it won’t affect you at all, I promise. I just--really didn’t think it would be that big of a deal to you.”

“You were wrong,” Sebastian says lightly. “But thanks,” he adds, waving the envelope before he puts it on the dresser. He doesn’t say anything else, and there’s a bit of awkward silence before Kurt speaks up again. 

“I, uhm, I have another present for you, too.”

“What?”

Kurt simply spreads his arms. Sebastian waits for all of two seconds before he practically _jumps_ onto the bed, tackling Kurt and kissing him, hard. “Apology accepted.”


End file.
